Fascia ventilators are mounted beneath the overhang of a roof for guiding air flow through an opening between the roof and the fascia board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,566 which was issued to David Bottomore and Colin F. Gibson on Aug. 26, 1986 for "Ventilator for Use in a Roof Structure" illustrates an example of such a ventilator. Similar devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,463 which was issued Apr. 29, 1987 to David Bottomore for a "Roof Space Ventilator"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,785 which issued Aug. 15, 1972 to Howard L Grange for a "Roof Construction Providing Air Flow from Eave to Ridge"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,727 which was issued Oct. 4, 1960 to Harold M. Katt and James M. Simmons; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,308 which was issued Feb. 26, 1991 to Richard L. Waggoner for "Roof Ventilating Apparatus".